


Верное средство от Грусти (с большой буквы)

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU, Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: — Восхищайтесь мной! — заявил Луи в следующую среду, через неделю после военного совета и через полторы от Грустного Апокалипсиса. — Я отыскал Джима Старлинга.— Селезня, сыгравшего главную роль в том старье, которое так любит Зигзаг?





	Верное средство от Грусти (с большой буквы)

**Author's Note:**

> написала в майском угаре, когда рисовала это - https://i.imgur.com/bxXr3Ut.jpg, сюда не притаскивала.  
> первый сезон Уток закончился, вчера орала об финал, тексты пока пишутся только по Варкрафту (обвиосли) и немного ориджи. так что вот зе хелл, пусть лежит.  
> новые Утки чуть ли не единственное, что в последнее время не разочаровывает, go see it.
> 
> присказка:  
> Джима Старлинга я представляю вариацией героя Тьюдика в “Conman”, уставшим актёром без ролей, обозлённым и на своё амплуа, в которое вложил, пожалуй, слишком много всего, и на меняющийся мир, которому не нужны такие супергерои. А потом с ним случается Зигзаг. (И Гусёна, конечно, но чуть позже.)   
> На одном из ДакКонов (Старлинг не любит фестивали, он и на этот поехал только потому, что там должна была появиться Глория Свенсон, исполнительница роли Морганы, но у неё нашлись дела получше, она ведь не прозябает совсем без работы: сыграла почётную злодейку в не особо удачной, зато многобюджетной экранизации восточного мультсериала) этот великовозрастный фанат ужаса, летящего на крыльях ночи, не только был единственным в очереди за автографом, но ещё и в костюме припёрся.  
> Возможно, в последующей цепочке событий была слегка виновата фляжка, которую Старлинг слишком часто стал с собой брать, но к следующему утру у него в гараже стоял старый мотоцикл со съёмок, на спине красовался огромный галактический синяк, а в кухне спал новый знакомец.   
> И Джим давно уже не чувствовал себя настолько живым. 
> 
> По таймлайну Зигзаг всё ещё живёт/бывает в ангаре, и мне крайне любопытно, что преподнесёт нам канон, а пока я пересматриваю ЧП, и меня немного упарывает: я крайне мало помню из просмотра в детстве, но теперь определённо лучше понимаю, почему в новых Утиных историях “ЧП” сделали ностальгическим сериалом.

　　В среду, в час пополудни, во время шестнадцатой битвы за Зелёную Комнату и Малую Залу, произошло небывалое: Понка Вандеркряк вытащила белый флаг.  
　　Она объявила военный совет с двумя повестками: раздел Зелёной Комнаты на три сферы влияния (прости, Дьюи) и большой план борьбы с Грустью. (Поночка училась обходиться строчными буквами: её страсть к заглавию и ударению начала переходить все границы.)

　　— Погоди-погоди, давай уточним, — Луи приподнял плечи, не вынимая рук из карманов, как делал всякий раз, старательно делая вид, что ему всё равно. — Ты остановила битву, в которой я выигрывал, только потому, что кому-то грустно?  
　　— Не просто кому-то! — Поночка выдержала театральную паузу и объявила. — Зигзагу МакКряку!  
　　— Это же Зигзаг, — осторожно заметил Хьюи, не особо радуясь возможности согласиться с братом. — Я хочу сказать, он рыдал над концовкой “Моста в Дакобитию”, а минут через десять радостно спрашивал, не взять ли нам чего в “БегеМаке”.   
　　— Не для протокола: Луи не выигрывал, потому что дело не дошло до моей Средневековой Бомбы. И для протокола: в том и дело, что это — другое это — зашло слишком далеко, — Поночка ударила кулаком по импровизированному столу, и импровизированные карты поместья Скруджа разлетелись по лестнице. — Дьюи, что скажешь?  
　　Дьюи Дак, носивший почётное звание лучшего друга и единственный среди Даков побывавший в гараже МакКряка, моргнул.  
　　— Повод для беспокойства есть, — заключил он после нескольких долгих секунд ожидания.  
　　— То же мне, королева драмы, — Луи закатил глаза.  
　　— Ты сейчас серьёзно назвал Зизага королевой?  
　　— Я о тебе, балда. Драматические паузы — это моя специальность. И что за повод, скажи на милость?  
　　— Неужели никто не заметил?  
　　Хьюи и Луи замотали головами. Поночка нахмурила брови, а потом вдруг вскочила на ноги и закричала:  
　　— Мы уже почти неделю не попадали в аварию! 

　　Повод действительно был нешуточный. Сложно сказать, сколько концентрации нужно было шофёру Скруджа МакДака, чтобы не разбивать транспортные средства хотя бы раз в день. Или, в случае Зигзага, сколько концентрации на чём-то кроме дороги, нужно было для того, чтобы превратиться в почти идеального — то есть совершенно непохожего на себя — водителя.   
　　— Как я могла не заметить! — Поночка пнула подвернувшийся под лапы крюк.  
　　— Я бы тоже не сразу заметил, если бы дядя Скрудж не поинтересовался, всё ли с Зигзагом в порядке. Тот улыбнулся и ответил, что лучше не бывает. Вот только улыбка была натянутая. Вы вообще знали, что Зигзаг способен улыбаться неискренне?   
　　Младшие Даки и Вандеркряк постарались поскорее изгнать из головы фальшивые улыбки МакКряка и начали составлять план решительных действий. По борьбе с Грустью. С самой большой буквы. 

***

　　Четверг был идеальным днём для начала операции: в кинотеатры завозили премьеры, а дядя Скрудж, чувствуя близость пятницы, старался смыться с совещаний раньше пяти. Несмотря на ярое агитирование Поночкой новой части “Кротомонстров” (“Как они умудряются выпустить две части за год?”, — удивлялся Хьюи) и твёрдым убеждением Луи, что клин вышибают клином, билеты купили на какой-то фестивальный фильм, римейк чего-то крайне ностальгического и крайне дурацкого. Чего ни тройняшки, ни Поночка не ожидали, так это того, что Зигзаг вежливо откажется и укатит домой, не снеся ни одной статуи у особняка и аккуратно останавливаясь на всех светофорах.   
　　“Крякомутанты с Марса. эпизод 20-ый” имели большой успех у всего зала, а именно: тройняшек, Поночки и поклонника режиссёра, грузного моржа в жилетке и кепке не по погоде. 

***

　　В понедельник Зигзаг начал вздыхать. И не так, как обычно, чтобы набрать воздуха перед каким-нибудь безумным трюком или выдохнуть после. Он вздыхал так, словно упускал великую возможность. Несколько раз на дню.  
　　Запас возможных “лекарств” подходил к концу: оказалось, что на самом деле Даки не так уж и много знали о Зигзаге. Он работал на Скруджа уже несколько лет, никогда не задерживался на работе дольше положенного — если того не требовали особые обстоятельства, под которые подходили внезапные поиски Атлантиды или снятие проклятия фараона. Ещё он совсем недавно получил права (о чём лучше бы вообще не распространяться) и умел пилотировать, кажется, абсолютно всё. Исключая космический корабль — но это сугубо потому, что ему пока не подворачивалась такая возможность.  
　　Когда Зигзаг отказался даже от похода в БегеМак, Понка созвала ещё один экстренный и не так чтобы военный совет. Ситуация требовала решительных действий. 　　Но доступа к экспериментальным гоночным электрокарам корпорации “Мега” они так и не добились.

***

　　— Восхищайтесь мной! — заявил Луи в следующую среду, через неделю после военного совета и через полторы от Грустного Апокалипсиса.  
　　— Ура! — саркастически протянул Дьюи и замахал воображаемым флагом.   
　　— Надеюсь, на этот раз ты не потерял что-то символически важное для этой семьи, — заметил Хьюи и продолжил вклеивать в справочник скаута новую статью о таинственном борце с преступностью, орудующем в соседнем городе. Его странное помешательство на городских легендах зародилось сразу после истории с подземным народом, и остальные просто старались лишний раз не спорить. Понка иногда подливала масло в огонь: в большинстве городских легенд она разбиралась едва ли не лучше, чем их автора, но на героев в масках смотрела крайне скептически. Зачем героям вообще прятать лица?   
　　— Зачем я вообще вам что-то рассказываю, — пробормотал Луи, вспоминая фиаско с памятным десятицентовиком. — И всё же, восхищайтесь мной!  
　　— Ты опять поборол желание задушить нас во сне, как порядочный злой брат? — предположил Дью, щёлкая каналами. Вечер среды всегда был каким-то проклятым: то неимоверно скучным, то настолько богатым на события, что после него просто обязаны были последовать выходные. Чего, конечно, не происходило.  
　　— В следующий раз даже не буду стараться, — Луи завалился на диван и отобрал у брата пульт.  
　　Когда через целый рекламный блок — Покупайте нашу жвачку! Покупайте наши комбайны! Покупайте наши машины! — даже Понка не стала переспрашивать, что же такого припас Луи, он выключил телевизор и попытался снова:  
　　— Вос…  
　　— Восхищайтесь мной, да-да, — Хьюи захлопнул скаутский справочник. — Я больше не буду притворяться тобой, если ты влетел по-крупному.  
　　— Да у тебя и получается неважно. В следующий раз попрошу Дьюи. Кстати, дорогой братец, хоть ты оцени: я отыскал Джима Старлинга.  
　　Повисла неловкая срединнонедельная тишина. Только через пару секунд её прервало запоздавшее “Ооооооу” от Дьюи.  
　　— Погоди, это не тот ли, кто… — Хьюи снова открыл свой справочник.   
　　Поночка взялась за его телефон, но связь в этой гостиной ловила неважно.   
　　— Не утруждайтесь. Это селезень, сыгравший главную роль в том старье, которое так любит Зигpаг.  
　　— Я видела пару серий! — Поночка подпрыгнула на месте. — Полезное шоу — в том плане, что именно с тех пор у меня всегда с собой крюк. Никогда не знаешь, когда он пригодится.   
　　— О, нет, великий Луи, тебе, наверное, пришлось полдня висеть на телефоне и соврать о чём-нибудь ужасном, вроде неизлечимо больного утёнка!   
　　— Ха-ха. На самом деле, найти его было довольно сложно. Вернее, его агента. Голос у неё звучал крайне удивлённо.  
　　— Ещё бы, когда он вообще в последний раз снимался? В прошлом веке?   
　　— Не исключено.  
　　— Ну хоть про утёнка ты не соврал?  
　　— Я… не уточнял возраст фаната, но какое это имеет значение? А дело в том, что вы об этом даже не подумали.   
　　Дьюи должен был признать, что Луи действительно подумал головой. Как частенько делал в по-настоящему важные моменты. Сам Дьюи даже не прогуглил, жив ли ещё этот Джим Старлинг. Звёзды имели неприятную привычку потухать быстрее, чем зажигались.

　　В воскресенье днём операция по борьбе с Грустью вступила в фазу “Ностальгия”. МакКряк даже умудрился не отмахнуться от детей, как делал это почти каждый вечер, и тройняшки с Понкой даже заняли места в первом ряду, быстренько исчезнув со сцены.   
　　Джим Старлинг, конечно, объявился в костюме.  
　　Но удивился первым вовсе не МакКряк, как можно было того ожидать.  
　　— Зигзаг?  
　　— ЧП! То есть, мистер Маллар… Я хотел сказать, Старлинг! Мистер Старлинг! Вау! Ух ты!  
　　Знаменитый (в некоторых кругах) актёр потёр брови над явно неудобной маской и стащил не менее неудобную широкополую шляпу. 

　　— Они что, знакомы? — прошипел Хьюи так, как учили скауты, чтобы объекты наблюдения ничего не заподозрили.  
　　— У меня, типа, вопросы, — выдохнул в ответ Луи. Дьюи прищурился, сравнивая Плаща из телевизора с тем, что стоял теперь внизу. По всякому выходило, что реальная жизнь проигрывала с большим отрывом. Даже если брать в расчёт последние сезоны.  
　　Поночка достала откуда-то небольшую записную книжицу и начала отчаянно что-то строчить. 

　　Старлинг первым нарушил тишину, помотав головой и словно вспомнив что-то. Он вернул шляпу на место и принял героическую позу:  
　　— Птичка на хвосте принесла, что кто-то тут слишком уж загрустил.

***

　　Понка была так увлечена составлением новых теорий касательно Зигзага — и как так вышло, что они никогда не думала копнуть глубже и даже не завела на МакКряка отдельный файл? — что не заметила, когда Джим Старлинг и его счастливый фанат вышли из зоны наблюдения. Она подумала было сообщить об этом тройняшкам, которые гуглили фестивали, посвящённые ностальгии, и все сборища, куда заявлялась заходящая звезда Старлинга и куда теоретически мог также притопать мелкий МакКряк (интересно, как он тогда выглядел?), но выцепила из разговора дату рождения Зигзага и тут же забыла о всех своих намерениях. Через десять минут все они решили устроить на выходных знакомство с Джимом Старлингом в качестве Чёрного Плаща. Посмотреть разом все девяносто с лишним эпизодов (и как только продержался?) было бы безумием, и потому Луи собирал ставки на то, сколько серий выдержит каждый. Дьюи, как единственный смотревший больше одного эпизода, ставок не делал вовсе. Остальных это одновременно интриговало и пугало.

 

　　Тем временем Джим Старлинг, потухающая звезда Сен-Канара и его вечная тень, по собственной воле держал путь к единственному в Дакбурге БегеМаку. Воистину, этот день должен войти в историю.   
　　В прежние времена Старлинг набросал бы парочку абсурдных идей для сериала: в духе ожившего маскота пищевой франшизы или картошки-вампира, ненавидящей фри и своего создателя. Хотя стойте, последнее ведь в шоу таки появилось.  
　　— Даже дети твоего работодателя заметили, что ты не в порядке. Прошу заметить, все дети, — Старлинг стащил плащ и перекинул его через локоть. — Не хочешь поговорить?  
　　— Да я в порядке, ЧП, — Зигзаг сверкнул своей фирменно улыбкой, но она вышла такой усталой, что ей не поверил бы и худший из голлидаковских продюсеров. — А как… как там Гусёна?  
　　И тогда Чёрный Плащ (пусть и не во всей экипировке) вдруг понял. И пообещал себе впредь сразу обращать на такое внимание. А обратив, разбираться во всём до конца.  
　　— Она не сердится на тебя, Зигзаг. Даже если сказала что-то не то. Ты же знаешь, как это бывает с подростками…  
　　— Она ведь права, — Зигзаг приподнял плечи в странном отражении Луи Дака, и теперь казался меньше, чем даже сам Старлинг. Хотя куда уж меньше.  
　　Джим прикусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть фатальное “В чём?” и мысленно выдал Гусёне подзатыльник. И неделю без Интернета.  
　　— Я мог бы тогда и поторопиться.  
　　Старлинг прокрутил в голове события последних недель и чертыхнулся. В любой другой раз этому никто бы не придал значения — ну в самом деле, у МакКряка дневная работа, а теперь ещё и в разных концах света. “Поторопиться”, когда между вами две тысячи километров, — понятие растяжимое. В конечном итоге МакКряк разбил самолёт о Сен-Канарский мост, пока торопился. Да и в больницу — а точнее, к другу с медицинским дипломом, который не задаёт лишних вопросов — Старлинг попадал не в первый и не в последний раз. Гусёна преувеличила. Пара… ладно, чуть больше сломанных рёбер — не конец света. А Зигзаг — не его телохранитель. И Гусёна — не их дочь. По крайней мере, на бумагах. Ну то есть пока.  
　　— А наша дочь могла бы и подумать, прежде чем разевать клюв... — пробормотал Джим и чуть не врезался в пластиковое меню БегеМака, которое держала над дорогой полноразмерная фигура доброжелательной бегемотихи. — И кто теперь должен волноваться по-настоящему: ты махнул в Атлантиду, а потом тебя укусила ядовитая змея, и всё на одной неделе! Именно на той, когда банда Бульбы решила сменить устроить внутренний переворот, причём крайне неаккуратно...  
　　Он старательно не замечал, как расслабляются плечи Зигзага, и как в нём самом вдруг разгорается отчаянное желание схомячить целый БегеБургер. А лучше два.   
　　В результате Старлинг съел целых три, попутно получив изжогу и аккуратные объятия на мотоцикле по пути домой.  
　　Зигзаг обошёлся ведром картошки фри и воспоминаниями о той злосчастной вампирской серии. А Гусёне влепили неделю без Интернета, которую она тут же превратила в неделю тесного общения с Зигзагом — сразу после того, как заверила его, что не имела в виду ничего из того, что выпалила в то злополучное утро. Второго отца она, конечно, старательно игнорировала. Подростки, что с них взять.

***

　　Операция по борьбе с Грустью была признана успешной после того, как на следующее утро Зигзаг одарил всех по дороге в школу привычный настоящей улыбкой.  
　　Операция “Не может быть” началась в то мгновение, когда на углу Сосновой и Пятой в машину подсела рыжая девочка чуть постарше Даков, в спортивной куртке с эмблемой соседней школы и с хоккейной клюшкой.   
　　Поночке понадобилось время, чтобы поверить тройняшкам в то, что Зигзаг представил рыжую девочку как свою дочь.


End file.
